Choosing
by MEOW-I-am-a-cat
Summary: A Scorlily one-shot that got continued. Rated T because a, I'm slightly paranoid; and b, it might fit it more later.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. Or Parry Otter, for that matter, but that doesn't really matter right now.**

* * *

Her warm face was pressed against his cold, hard chest. They were positioned so that her hot tears spilled onto his stomach.

He pulled her so that she was lying face down on top of himself; rather than off to the side, using him as a pillow.

The tears began to slow. He pulled up her chin to look at her face in the dim light. She moved to put her head down again, but before she could make it, his strong hands had pulled her back up again. He gently moved her hair aside and brushed the lingering tears from her cheeks.

"Lily," he whispered. "What's wrong? You never cry."

"Everything's wrong. I'm being forced to choose. Between you and my family."

"Who's making you choose?"

"Everyone. My friends. My family. Everyone but you. And I hate it. I hate having to choose. I'm not brave enough. I always end up running away. I'm no real Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor or not, Lily, you're brave. Brave enough to listen to your heart, and follow it. Whichever you choose, I will always respect you; always love you."

"Always?"

"Always. I love you, Lily Potter."

"I love you too, Scorpius."

He bent down his head to meet hers, and she closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

**This is basically a random thought that came to me around 9:45 at night and I had to write it down. Kinda drabble-y, but I suppose I could continue it if anyone really wants me to, or I really want to. But, either way, I'm fine. Read and review, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2. BTW, I just realized that I should ****_probably_**** warn you about this: I'm American. I wish I was British. But I'm not. So if any part anywhere seems American, that's why. I've also never visited England.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Harry Potter. Working on it! (not really)**

* * *

"Mum and Dad don't know," she whispered in his ear.

"Then tell them," he whispered back.

"I've tried. They don't listen!"

He grabbed her arm and began to pull her along.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

"Scorpius!" she hissed.

"Lily!" he mocked her. "Just come. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Fine," she snapped.

"Close your eyes,"

"Scorpius!"

"Close them," he ordered.

She rolled her eyes, but obeyed his wishes.

After he led her through what felt like half of the school, he whispered in her ear, "Open."

"The Room of Requirement!" she exclaimed in delight.

"Yep. Now, tell me _everything_."

"My mum and dad don't know about us. But Albus and James do. They're the ones who're making me choose.

"They won't listen, Mum and Dad. They think I need someone dependable. Someone who fits their standards of 'perfect'. But I try to tell them I love someone already. They just wave it off and continue sorting through names. They wouldn't approve, anyway. I tried to cheat once, and made a profile for you. They came across it. And threw it in the fire. They wondered how on earth a Malfoy came into the pile."

"You're fifteen, Lily, and your parents are already trying to arrange a marriage for you?" he gaped with astonishment.

"I know. It sucks."

"Well then, who's making you choose?"

"Well, there's Albus, James, Rose, Dominique, Fred, Hugo, Victoire, Teddy – would you like me to go on?"

"Fine, fine, I get it. Your cousins."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh. My. GOD! I have reviews! Thanks to Nathy22 for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter. It's currently all I've got so far, so it might take a while until the next update.**

* * *

"Lily!" The young teen shrunk down in her seat at the voice of her brother, Albus. The tall seventh year burst into the common room. "Lily, you cannot put this off any longer!"

"Put what off?" Lily's best friend and Scorpius's little sister, Selena, asked him, stalling for Lily.

"Out of my way, Malfoy!" he growled.

"She's in her dorm," Selena lied to him.

Albus stormed down the stairs to the girls' dorms.

"You can come out now," Selena whispered to Lily, who had hidden under a table. Lily scrambled out, wishing to run and escape the green hue of the room, as it was making her slightly nauseous.

"Thanks, but I've got to face this. And I guess it's now or never."

"Face what, though?"

"He's having me choose."

"Between?"

"Scorpius and my family."

The redhead strode down to wear Albus was banging on her dormitory door.

"Albus," she said calmly.

"How are you out here now?" he asked angrily. "You know what? I don't care. You have one minute. Make your choice before I make it for you."

"Albus!"

"55, 54, 53..."

"You can't do this!"

"49, 48, 47..."

"What right do you have to force me to do anything? And how will you even stop me? We see each other _every day_!"

"38, 37, 36..."

"You can't make me choose!" she screamed as she stormed back up to the common room.

"You have thirty seconds!" he called after her. "27, 26, 25..."

"He's serious?" Selena asked her when she emerged.

"Yep."

"10, 9, 8..."

"What are you going to do?"

"3, 2, 1. Times up. Yes, Lily. What _are_ you going to do? Final answer. Now."

"Nothing. I'll do nothing. Because you can't do anything either."

"I think you're forgetting what day it is."

"What... day?" she muttered in confusion. "December 22?"

"Pack a bag. It's time to go home for the holidays."

**Did you like it? I'm sure you did! Either way, I like feedback! Review!**

**(Also, if you read this before 3:11 PM Central Time Zone for US on 9/28, I accidentally posted two chapters at once, so that's now two.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry about that! I accidentally copied both the chapters in! Sorry, but this is all your getting.**

* * *

"Pack a bag. It's time to go home for the holidays."

Lily was steaming mad. It took her a moment to calm down and form her response.

"Okay," she said bravely. "I'll come. But on a few conditions."

"Fine. What are they?"

"One: You do _not_ lay a _finger_ on Scorpius Malfoy. Two: I tell Mum and Dad. Three: You get the _fuck_ out of my common room, crawl back to your Gryffindor _pricks_, and _never_ come back here uninvited again. Now shoo."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I won't agree."

"Then I'm. Not. Coming."

"Oh, yes you are!" And he grabbed her arm and dragged the fighting girl away to wait with him until they were to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really feel like I owe you guys a new chapter, given that my last update was just me fixing my mix-up of the chapters. So, without further ado, CHAPTER FIVE!**

* * *

"Why are you making me do this, Albus?"

"You're my sister."

"So?"

"So, I care about you, Lily! And Scorpius Malfoy isn't good for you."

"And who is? Who can I go out with?"

"Well, Lorcan's pretty nice, Lysander too. I'd be okay with any of the Longbottoms. You know, those kinds of people."

"How about someone _outside_ of the people who are practically my family?"

"Anyone in Gryffindor would be fine. And the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs aren't half bad."

"So, basically, anyone except Scor?"

"No, anyone except _Slytherin_."

"_I'm_ a Slytherin!"

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that..."

"Oh did you? Yeah, you can't keep me from _every single person in my house_. What're you gonna do now?"

He paused. Lily smirked in victory; she thought she had won. But, alas, she was mistaken.

"We'll have you resorted," he stated simply.

"_What? Excuse me?_"

"Resorted. You're a Potter, Lily! Potters are Gryffindors! Not slimy snakes."

"Albus Severus Potter!" she screeched. "You will never again insult my house!"

"It's not your house! The hat must've made a mistake! You'll see! Mum and Dad will agree to have you resorted. And you'll be a Gryffindor. You'll see."

"No, _you'll_ see. I am a Slytherin. The sorting hat does not make mistakes. I'm not being resorted."

"Well, we're almost to Platform 9¾. Let's see what Mum and Dad say."

The pair got off the train and strode to their parents in silence. They had agreed to wait until the family was home to ask.

"Lily?" her mother asked, embracing her. "I thought you didn't want to come home for Christmas this year."

"Albus convinced me to come," she lied, plastering a smile onto her face. "He said it just wouldn't be the same without me."

"Well, we're glad you came."

Albus grabbed his father's arm, and apparated away. Lily and her mother soon followed suit.

"Albus tells me he wants Lily resorted," Harry spoke to Ginny the second she had arrived.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed as Lily glared at her brother. He simply shrugged.

"Young man, why on earth do you want your sister resorted?"

"She's a Gryffindor, I know it!"

James walked in.

"What's all this about?" he questioned.

"Your brother is convinced I'm supposed to be Gryffindor!" Lily shouted.

"Both the Potter and the Weasley families have been Gryffindor for as long as anyone can remember!" Albus defended himself.

"Well maybe it's time for a change in tradition," Harry said. "Sirius Black was the first Gryffindor in a family of Slytherin. Why can't Lily be the first Slytherin in a family of Gryffindor?"

"Why do you even want her resorted?" James asked.

"Well Lily? You said you wanted to tell them yourself. Here's your chance."

"Scorpius," she said quietly.

"What's that?"

"Scorpius. I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy, and _someone_ thinks it's unfit."

"Lily Luna Potter! A Malfoy? Really?" Ginny shouted. "Harry, contact the school. Lily's being resorted. Have it arranged for as soon as possible. Have them bring the hat here, if they can."

"What? _What? What?!_" Lily screeched at her mother.

In less than ten minutes, Professor McGonagall was stood in the Potters' living room. Lily was sat on the couch, waiting for the hat to be placed on her head. When it was, she heard the easily recognizable voice whispering in her ear.

"Lily Potter again? Well, you were a sure Slytherin then. And still are. SLYTHERIN!"

There were a few groans from Albus and Ginny. The hat was removed from Lily's head and she stood up.

"Albus," she said. "You wanted my decision. Here it is: I choose Scorpius."

"_What?_"

"My family has turned their backs on me. Of course I'm going to choose the one who I love, and who loves me back." She turned to McGonagall. "Professor, may I come back to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Miss Potter."

The two of them stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said.

"It was no trouble. I suppose you should go and inform your friends you are back, again."

"Yes, of course"

She slowly walked out of McGonagall's office, but the second she reached the hallway, she was off in a flash. Down the stairs and to the Slytherin Common Room she raced, eager to see Scorpius again.

"Lily!" Selena exclaimed when the entrance burst open.

"Lily?" Scorpius's confused voice echoed his sister. He had been pacing in worry since Selena had told him the news.

The renewed Slytherin attacked her boyfriend, crashing her lips against his. "I'm here," she whispered. "I'll always be here."

* * *

**A bit longer than usual (especially last chapter!). But I really love this one, especially the end. But don't worry, all you drama-lovers! I got TONS of drama and twists in store. :D**

**(Hey, BTW, am I the only writer who kinda hates the built-in grammar check? Please tell me I'm not alone!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I haven't uploaded in a while. Sorry. But, I'm here now! That's gotta count for** **_something!_**

* * *

"What about Albus?" Selena asked when the two separated. "How did it go?"

"He wanted me resorted. And as you can probably see, I'm still Slytherin, so not very good for him."

"But what happened?"

"The literal _second_ he got home with Dad he proposed the idea. No one was for it. Then James asked why he even wanted me resorted, and then I had to tell them about Scorp."

"And?"

"And Mum got really mad and had McGonagall bring the hat to my home. Now Mum and Albus hate me, and Dad and James don't even care that I'm Slytherin."

"The great Harry Potter doesn't care that his only daughter is Slytherin?" Scorpius asked.

"Nope," Lily beamed back.

The happy reunion was interrupted by an owl flying into the room and someone shouting "Howler!"

A bright red envelope was dropped right in front of Lily.

"Oh crap," she muttered.

The envelope seemed to explode and her mother's voice was projected out.

"LILY LUNA POTTER! YOU ARE _NOT_ PERMITTED TO DATE SCORPIUS MALFOY. YOU WILL COMPLETE YOUR FIFTH YEAR AND THEN YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE TO LISTEN TO ALBUS AND NOT GO _NEAR_ ANY MALFOYS. I will be expecting to see you at Easter!" the howler finished off.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," Scorpius said.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I should probably gather up my things."

"Why?" Selena asked.

"Because knowing Albus, he's gonna make me move to Gryffindor Tower."

"But students are to live in their respective house dorms and are not permitted to enter another's common room!"

"Yeah, but when has anyone in my family ever cared for rules? My own father broke practically every rule at Hogwarts _every single year _and just got _rewarded_ for it! Mum's just going to have Albus drag me off to live with the stupid Gryffindors. I'll see you in classes, Selena." Lily hugged her friend. She moved to Scorpius. "I love you," she told him as she gently kissed him before slowly walking off to pack her things, just in case.

* * *

**It's kinda a filler chapter, but don't worry, Albus will be back soon with oh-so-much drama! (Hopefully. Even I don't know anymore!)**


End file.
